Plane Ride
by Caswriter
Summary: Bella and her older sister, Rosalie, are on their way to visit their parents in Forks. While on the plane, it crashes on a mountain and Rosalie falls from the plane. Will Bella fall in love? Or are her fears of losing another loved one to death just too strong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story and I'm kinda bad. If you could just leave comments on what you think about it that would be great! Then I would be able to improve on my writing. (There might be a few typos)**

 **Bella POV**

"Bella! If you keep doing that, you'll get rope burn! Let me go and pull yourself up!" I looked towards the sound of that voice. I realized that it was Rosalie and I couldn't let go. I just couldn't and we grew up together. She was my older

sister and if I let her go then she would be gone forever. I was holding onto a rope attached to a plane. We were in the plane when it crashed and now the part we were in, is in the top of a tree. I was holding onto the rope and my sister at the same  
/time while trying to balance us enough to not crash the plane once again. I started to slip a little and I looked up towards my hand. I felt as my sister let go of my hand. "Bella! Let go!" I looked towards my sister with tears falling from

my eyes. Suddenly, her hand started to slip. I tried to tighten my grip when she fell. I started to cry when I realized that it was causing me to fall.

I looked around and saw things that I hadn't before she fell. Like the sparrow in the tree right next to me. I hadn't noticed that I was in the forest. "Help. Help" I could here the weary voice of a child. "I'm coming. It's okay I'm coming"

I called as I slowly inched my way up the rope I was holding onto, trying to make sure I didn't throw off the balance of the plane. When I got to the plane I tried so hard not to puke from the scene in front of me. There were dead people everywhere  
/with gruesome deaths. "Where are you?" I asked, staying as still as possible. "Over here. Please help it hurts my tummy." I followed the sound of the voice, trying to stay steady. While making my way over to them, I told them "Don't

move. Moving would not be good, okay? Let me get to you before you move. Now what is your name?" "Cara" she answered. "Hi, Cara. I'm Bella. How old are you?" I asked. Once I found her, I kneeled down to try and look at what

was wrong. She was just stuck between two seats. She should be small enough to be able to slide out if I could just lift the seat above her a little bit. "I'm seven." She said quietly. I remembered when she said the her stomach hurt and

I saw that the seat in front of her was pressed against her stomach. "Where's your mommy?" I asked, worried that she had seen her own mother die. "At home. I was going home when we started to fly towards the ground." She said with

a sigh. Thank God. I said to myself. She was traveling alone. "Well, we should get this seat off your lap. Will you help me lift it?" She nodded and we both started lifting the seat.

Once she crawled out of the two seats, we went towards the front of the plane. Luckily, only the back of the plane broke off and the front was stable on the top of the tree. When we got to the front of the plane I picked up the radio and tried to  
find

someone. "Please, is anyone there? I am on a plane that crashed I only know of myself, and a seven year old girl named Cara. I don't think there are any more survivors. We are in a forest on the San Gorgonio Mountain." I said while looking

at a gps that was somehow still working. "Yes, yes I'm here. We are sending a helicopter your way and we have your location. You aren't too far away. We will be there soon." Said a velvety voice. Cara's face lit up. "Thank you!"

The captain and co-captain weren't where they were supposed to be and as I looked around, I realized they took the only parachute in here together. Cara and I sat down, and I eventually fell asleep only to be woken up to Cara pulling on my sleeve  
/and saying that there were "Weird guys here". I turned around and saw a man with a sharp jaw and green eyes with gold flakes. He had the body of a runner but was still buff like a bodybuilder. "Hello, I'm Edward. We're here to get you

to the nearest hospital." He held out his hand and Cara was hesitant to go with him. "It's okay, Cara go ahead. It's okay. He's here to help." I said, standing up and then crouching down in front of her. She whispered a reply in my

ear, "Only if you give me a piggyback ride to the helicopter." I shook my head and turned around. As she hopped on my back, I gripped her legs and said, "She's nervous. Where is the helicopter?"

Edward look a little surprised when he asked, "Do you need help?" I shook my head and he started walking. As I followed him, I noticed a severe pain in my left ankle and also noticed that I was limping. "Why are you limping?"

Edward questioned. "I didn't think you would notice," I began, "But I'm limping because my ankle hurts." He didn't reply to this and we arrived at the helicopter. It was floating above the ground and I lifted Cara into the helicopter

before Edward put his hands on my waist and handed me to a guy a little beefier than Edward with dark brown hair. "I'm Emmet." Said the beefier guy. I shook my head and sat down. I started to drift back to sleep as I felt Cara climb onto

my lap.


	2. You Are My Sunshine

**I will try to switch POVs every chapter but I might skip one if necessary but I will always level it out (most likely). Also, this would have been a Edweird (get it*insert snicker*) and Bella story if I hadn't read my oh so amazing two reviews *insert snicker here as well* and had gotten the idea from a person who I can currently not remember the name of but will be certain to show my gratitude to them in the next chapter! They asked for Emmett and Bella to fall in love and I was all like "damn they are smart as fuck" and we'll there you have it. My perfectly planned out story down the drain because I just love writing from scratch! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review so that I can up my writing abilities. ON WITH THIS SHIT *insert last snicker of the night* oh and fyi, just to prove I have no life, it is currently 11:46 and I am still awake! So yeah bye bye**

 **Emmett POV**

The girl sitting in front of me was beautiful. Everything I could ever imagine in a girl. Petite, with long dark brown hair, and just before she closed her eyes, I could see the most amazing dark chocolate eyes. They looked so sad and filled with sorrow  
/and I could only imagine what they would look like if they were filled with happiness. She acted as if she didn't even care about my name but the way she looked at me… Perhaps I was just imagining things. Right as she fell asleep, the most adorable  
/little girl settled on her lap. "Well she went out quick." Snorted Edward, rolling his eyes. "Oh shut up." I snapped, glaring at him "She obviously had it a tad rough, considering she, the little one, and the blondie are the

only ones alive." He looked a little taken back by what I said. I almost never snapped at him, he was the one person that didn't annoy the living shit out of me. "Are you two gonna argue or will you let Bella sleep?" Quipped the little

girl on the beautiful woman's lap. Apparently her name is Bella. That's such a beautiful name, Bella. Maybe I could give her a nickname? Lil' Bit? Yeah Lil' Bit sound perfect for the petite, fragile goddess in front~ "Emmett? Earth to Emmett?

I lost you there, bro. You okay? You spaced out." Said Edward. I looked up at my brother and saw worry fill his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in thought. That's all." I could tell he didn't believe me but, he didn't say anything.

He just sat down and called the hospital, telling them that we were on our way.

Halfway to the hospital, the little girl that was sitting on Bella's lap (supposedly named Cara) fainted and was showing signs of a deadly coma. While Edward was trying to keep her alive, Bella started to breath rapidly in her sleep, causing

her to wake up and black out. Only then did I see all the blood coming from her left calf, near her ankle. I quickly wrapped it up, trying to stop the bleeding. When we finally got to the hospital, I got Bella onto a gurney while Edward got Cara onto  
/the other. I followed the doctors down the hall as long as the let me but then, one nurse told me to go into the waiting room. When I got to the waiting room, Edward was there, waiting as well. About 5 minutes after we sat down, a girl that closely  
/resembled Bella accept she had blonde hair, was rushed in on a gurney with far worse injuries. Blood was coming from her leg and her stomach, and she had bruises everywhere. I guessed that she was the girl that the other rescue team had to go and  
/get. Apparently she had taken a nasty fall after the plane crashed, nearly 30 feet, and she had hit many tree branches as well. It was a miracle that she was even alive and she may not make it. At least that's what I made out from what the doctors  
/rushing her to the ER were saying.

After 3 hours in the waiting room, Edward left. He didn't understand why I wanted to wait and see them. But in reality, the person I wanted to see was Bella. My Lil' Bit. Wow, buddy. Let's not get too hasty. She didn't even say hello to you, she's  
in

the hospital, and you're basing everything off of her looks. DO NOT GET INVOLVED! I couldn't help it. Something about her was so inviting like she was fragile but could hold her own. I liked it. I like it a lot.

An hour after Edward left, I was let into Bella's room. She was still unconscious but she looked beautiful. Even in this state of unconsciousness she was a vision of ecstasy. She had wraps on her hands, a wrap on her calf, a wrap on her ankle, and  
from

what I could see, a wrap slightly showing that it was on her ribs. I felt terrible that I hadn't been there sooner. Perhaps I could have prevented some of this damage but, I knew I couldn't. At least my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, would be taking care  
/of her. He is the best of the best.

I spent two days coming and going from the hospital. On the third day I was there, I brought my guitar and quietly started playing "You are my sunshine" by Elizabeth Mitchell. Then, I heard her. It was faint, but beautiful. Even while she was

still injured, her sing voice never faltered as we sang together.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another,

You'll regret it all someday

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away"

And with that she said, "Hello. Emmett, right? I'm Bella. That was my favorite song when I was little."

 **Sorry I just had to do that because that song makes me cry every time I hear it and I love to sing so I thought that I would make Bella a hella good singer and Emmett a hella good guitarist. Sorry if the first one was too short but also sorry if this was too long. Please leave something in my reviews so I know what to work on! Thanks! Oh and I will also try to make a new chapter as often as I can!**


	3. The Dream

**I hope you aren't mad that I made another chapter the day after BUUUUTTTT (heh butt) I got really bored because I'm home alone. I also started to get anxiety and writing helps calm me down. A big big thanks to every single person for supporting me and following me even if it is like 4 people. Also, I remembered who had given me the idea to make this an Emmett-Bella fan fic. THEIR NAME IS *drum roll* jessa76! She is so nice and helpful. Forgive me if my pronouns are wrong. Heh. Now, enough about writing this story itself! ON WITH IT MY PUPPETS NAMED EMMETT AND BELLA.**  
/

 **Bella POV**

Bella POV

I woke up to hearing a song that used to make me cry. You Are My Sunshine. I started singing along, relishing in the beautiful sound of the acoustic guitar and the amazing voice of the man sitting in front of me. When we finished, I recognised him  
/as the other guy on the helicopter named Emmett. "Hello. Emmett, right? I'm Bella. That was my favorite song when I was little." I said with a smile when we were finished. It was a genuine smile but, I knew it hadn't reached my eyes.

I was sitting in a hospital room, and as I tried to sit up, I felt pain rip through my ribs and I moaned. Emmett got up, set his guitar on the ground, walked over to me, and said, with worry in his eyes, "Bella, you can't sit up. From whatDr. Carlisle  
/Cullen said, you have a cracked rib, a hairline fracture in your calf, and a broken ankle. You also have third degree rope burns on your hands." When he mentioned the rope burns I remembered it all. At first I was kind of confusedas to why I

was injured and in the hospital but the rope burns on my hands brought it all back. I had a flashback and I was suddenly back in the forest, hanging on by a rope, and watching my only sister, my best friend, fall to her death.

I knew I was in the hospital and I was curled up in a ball crying (more like bawling) my eyes out. I felt warm arms wrap around me and realized it was Emmett. At some point, he must have pushed that call button because a nurse was telling me to giveher  
/my arm. After a very long struggle for 3 nurses and Emmett to pull my arm away from my knees, I felt something very pointy go into my skin of my inner forearm. I started to drift off into a deep sleep while a nurse slight pushed me onto myback  
/so I was laying down again. Right as I was on the brink of blissful darkness, I heard a Emmett mumbling something about being beautiful even in sickness. I smiled slightly before drifting off.

While I was asleep, I didn't dream. It was like I was just sitting in darkness in my mind. It was the bad kind of darkness, no, I was so happy. I just sat in the darkness, relishing it, breathing it all in. Then it was all bright. I was still happybut,  
/so confused. I stood up and turned around. I was standing on the edge of them plane, looking down at Rose's body. When I turned away, I was in my childhood bedroom but, instead of the theme being purple, it was red. Blood red. I couldhear my

parents arguing as they did when I was a child. Oh no, I thought, Not this dream again. I couldn't help but walk towards my door and crack it open. I physically had no control over my body. When I cracked the door, the arguing stopped.

What? That never happens. This is supposed to be the dream where Ben dies at my own hand. Even though I hated him, I never wanted him to die. He was just a jerk and a flirt. I saw an arm. A muscular arm that looked familiar. I opened the doorall

the way and there was Emmett. He looked just as he did in real life, with muscles that had muscles. He smiled and nodded then started walking. As he did so, I followed him down the stairs, and watched as he sat down on the couch. He pattedthe

spot next to him and I sat down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, I was back on the plane again as I was before in this odd dream.

Instead of being by the edge of the plane, I was by the door I opened when I called for help. Reluctantly, I slowly opened the door, bracing myself for what was behind this door. When I opened the door, I saw her, Cara. She was sitting on the co-captainschair,  
/appearing to be sleeping. "Cara," I whispered while slowly walking towards her. "Cara, you need to get up, sweetie, we have to-" I stopped mid sentence and screamed. Right in front of me, was the seven year old sweetheartnamed Cara, with a sliced  
/neck and a stab wound in her stomach. Her hands were wrapped around the knife, trying, unsuccessfully, to pull the knife out while slightly choking on her own blood. I slowly started to back up when I bumped into a firmbody behind me. I turned  
/around and saw another me with blood on her hands and shirt. I turned back around to see that it wasn't Cara sitting there dead anymore, it was Rosalie. From behind me, I heard my own voice say, "You killed our handedly you killed

her. YOU WERE TOO WEAK TO HANG ON." I woke up screaming in the hospital and being covered in sweat. There was a nurse on my right, trying to calm me down and a nurse on my left, patting my head with a warm washcloth. Emmett was being forced

out of them room. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I screamed out at them. The nurses jumped back and the two men forcing Emmett out the door stopped and started. Emmett practically ran to me and threw his arms aroundme protectively. I hugged his arms and  
hoped I hadn't scared him.

 **Yes yes I am evil. I gave you insight on Bella's mind. She is obviously feeling guilty for Rosalie falling. I don't know if I should have her die or keep her living. I feel like they would both be a struggle for Bella. Help me out please! Also, please leave any critiques so I can up my game for y'all.**


End file.
